


A Good Boy

by Brianmayplease



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:26:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16611926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brianmayplease/pseuds/Brianmayplease
Summary: Brian is reader's perfect sub. And how will she make him beg for her.





	A Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! First fic here, written for my Extreme Brian Needs. Hope you enjoy!

"Oh god, oh god, oh" he whines, loud. You usually like it, but today's not a good day for him to be that loud. You release your grip on his cock - slender and elegant like his fingers furiously curling around the headboard he's leaned to.  
"Why did you stop?". His eyes snap open. He's a vision, to be fair. Flushed face, spread legs and wrist tied to the headboard. His skinny chest moves with his heavy breaths.  
"You're too loud" you say, slapping his face quite energically. His eyes widen and the blush deepens.  
"Thought you'd like that" he mutters. You grab a fistful of his pretty curls.  
"Never" you growl, "never make fun of me again. Understood?"  
"Yes, mistress, I'm sorry" he breathes, his mouth hanging open. He likes even this, the little slut.  
"You've not been good today, you know that?" you rhetorically ask. Of course he knows. And of course he knows what that means. "I'm gonna have to punish you". He visibly bites back a moan - good boy, learning fast. You stand up from the bed, hands on your hips as you think about his well deserved punishment.  
Suddenly, something comes to your mind. You remember when, last Christmas, some Brian's friend (probably Roger, that little shit - he has way too much fun with Brian, and that's something else you should punish your curly beauty for) gifted him that remote vibrating buttplug. Brian had blushed so much when he opened the package, trying to hide his visible anticipation. But you've never used it - yet.   
You smirk and Brian, following every movement of yours with his dark eyes, seems confused.   
"Wait for me here, baby" you whisper as you strut off to retrieve said gift. You remember Brian put it in the bathroom with his other toys, and you don't have to struggle much to find it (your boy is very tidy) and you rapidly check the instructions. It's pretty easy to use - you have a remote with a couple buttons, which turn on and off the vibrations. It's perfect for what you have in mind.  
When you come back, holding the plug in your hand, Brian looks between shocked and absolutely delighted.  
"That's how we're gonna punish you, sweetie" you say as you lean on the mattress. He swallows and looks away, bashful. You lean in to untie his wrists - you need to turn him face down to put the plug in, and he helps you with the movements, so eager and ready to help, he's lovely. His curls falls on his face as he bends over, pushing his perfect ass towards you.   
You give him a slap on it that makes him yelp and look over his shoulder.  
"i just can't help it, doll" you smirk, "you're just too pretty, I can't keep my hands off you". You lean to the side of the bed to pick up the lube, squeezing a generous amount of it on your fingers. Then you lift your fingers just above his crack and let the cold lube drip on his pretty butt. He shivers, whimpering, and pushes himself even more back towards you.  
You finally touch him, he's hot and trembling and your first digit slides in quite easily. He exales deeply, and you see his hands holding tightly to the sheets, fists closed. You slide your finger in even more, rubbing circles inside him, and soon he's clenching around three of them, loose and ready. You caress him there inside where it makes him go crazy, and then remove the fingers. He grunts unhappily and you spank him again.   
"Sorry" he says, voice wavering. He looks again over your shoulder, just when you're inserting the plug in him, and he looks mesmerized and flushed, his curls all over the place.  
It slides in easily, stops safely in a position it will be easy to remove it from.  
"Let's try this, okay baby?" You ask. He nods furiously. You push the button and Brian screams - he actually screams - and jolts forward, thighs shaking.  
"Oh, please- I am- please--" he incohrently moans, hands reaching lower. You immediately stop the vibrations and, grabbing a fistful of his curls, you yank his head and make his back bend.   
"Do not touch yourself, you whore" you say in his ears, and he lifts his hands in the air to show he's not, like a criminal caught by a cop.  
"This is how you repay me? I fingered you good and gave you that plug to fuck you pretty hole and you disobey and touch yourself without permission?"   
"I'm sorry!" he blurts, "I didn't mean- it just felt so good, mistress, so good..."  
"I don't care". You yank his hair again. He's sitting now, every movement moving the buttplug and making him shake.   
"Since you were being such a good lad I was thinking about letting this punishment slide and let you cum, but you went back to being a really bad boy". You spank him once more, taking in how his soft flesh rippling after your motion.  
"Position yourself how you were before. Back to the headboard, wrists up there. Straddle the bed" you order. Brian complies fast, not wanting to upset you more than he already did.  
As you finish tying his wrists, you look at him, who's quite confused by now.  
"I have some work for university to do, I had almost forgot" you calmly say, "I think I shall leave you here like this and write my essay. All while you stay here... And wherever I want, I shall push this button and make you squirm a bit, alright, love?"  
"That's cruel" Brian murmurs, embarassed  
"It's what you deserve". And while you say this, you stand up and put on a robe. You still want to have your fun with him, so you're not gonna get dressed. You look at him one last face and you almost give in to his silent pleas. You allowed yourself to caress his sharp face once, and his eyes flutter closed, then you walk off, activating the vibrations without a warning.  
Hearing Brian moan as you walk off is hot as fuck, and you feel yourself growing wet with the thought of what you're gonna do to him. But not now.  
You push the button again and hear him sigh in relief. The bed creaks and you know he's moving around trying to get some friction.  
You actually could never focus on that essay right now. Your walking off was more to prove that your curly boy can't stay more than a minute without hands on his pretty cock and he'll start calling. You lean onto the kitchen table (the kitchen is the closest room to your bedroom - you can hear clearly his sounds)  
As predicted, not even a whole minute passes when you hear a sigh and him calling for you.  
"Please, mistress, I'll behave!" he sighs, his soft voice veiled with lust. You clos your eyes and imagine him: you tied neatly his wrists high with the soft rope you always use, and he looks so vulnerable like that. His chest would raise and lower with his shaky breaths, his legs close together trying to friction his hard cock, red and dripping with precum. He's sitting, so you imagine his ass clenching around the toy you put in him, and him probably rolling his hips to feel it and get it to touch him where he likes. You're definitely wet now, and if you were alone you'd totally get off, but Brian's here to be used, after all, just like adores.  
"Please... I beg you" he says once more, his last word cut short by a gasp. He's about to add more but only a moan comes out of him. That's it, he's too much to avoid any longer.  
As you walk back in, slowly opening your robe to let him see your body, you see him exactly as you'd imagined. His head leaning on his shoulder, his eyes snap up to you and run through your body in silent appreciation. You lean one arm against the doorframe.  
"So" you say, and he falls silent, "What should I do to you, darling?". As he still doesn't talk, you add a "You can talk now" and it's enticing how fast he replies - he was clearly waiting for your command.  
"Please - I beg of you, do anything. Anything, just touch me -" he is so red and scared at his own words. He never dirty talks, but when he's desperate. Then-- oh, then even the dirtiest pornstar would blush hearing his words, so full of filth and desire.  
You raise your eyebrows. "Anything?"  
"Yes" he stutters, "Any of your wishes, I'll comply, I'll be good for you but please- my sweet lady, please, let me cum". He rolls his hips, throwing his head back as you activate the vibrator, and his sounds are the sweetest thing. You crawl onto the bed after having removed the robe, and oh so slowly run a finger on his thigh. It twitches, and he opens his legs wide to let you touch him.  
You smile as you turn the thing off again. "Not yet, doll. First, I want to have something from you." You reach to untie his right wrist, the one near to you as you're sitting at his right side. As soon as it tumbles free, you reach for his hand and place it on your breasts, inhaling deeply when Brian, answering a silent order, fondles them with his long fingers.  
He cups them and bows down to kiss the flesh right between them, as his fingers start playing with your nipple. He kisses it too, and licks it slowly, murmuring softly something you don't understand. You run your fingers through his curls, making him hiss when you tug them too hard. He looks up at you with his dark eyes, pupils blown wide by lust, and you catch his face and kiss him hard, forcing his lips open. He sighs into your mouth and your tongues meet, and his hand stops playing with your breasts to hold your nape as he ravages your mouth. You like this short fraction of not being in control and you let him kiss you as he likes until you both can't breathe anymore. Then you break apart and you smile softly at him, and his smile is the cutest thing you've ever seen.  
You untie his other wrist too and he looks at you (and, god - those lips of him now are wet and red and look so edible-) wondering what's in store next, because he knows you and you're not nearly satisfied.  
You rest your hands on his thighs again and you caress him slowly. Brian leans in to kiss you again quickly but you stop him by pinching his flesh. He yelps and looks at you, lost.  
"You won't be kissing these lips now, sweet slut" you murmur and open your thighs, reaching down to stroke yourself one time, feeling his burning eyes follow your fingers.  
"Lay down, boy" you command, and as he lies on his back you position as to straddle him, and you slowly lower on his cock to feel its tip touching you. He feels it as well because his eyes roll back into his head and he breathes a soft "Yes". But you want to feel his wonderful mouth on your pussy, licking you clean and fast. So you crawl further towards his face and his eyes widen and he tries to look away.  
You finally put your legs on each side of his head, and you feel his hands first on your thighs and then on your ass, kneading your flesh and caressing slowly. He's got such big hands, and you can feel his touch pretty much everywhere.  
"Alright baby, if you need to breathe pinch me, yes? So I'll know". He nods, and you finally sit on his face, his mouth already open warm against your entrance.  
It's so good you almost come from it alone. He whimpers and it reverberates through your body, and then - oh god - then he licks slowly one long stripe, still making those sounds that make you shake. His hands cup your ass and he starts eating you out properly, his warm mouth so skilled. He sometimes kisses you, sometimes gives short licks and when you grab his hair and tug, he starts sucking, his grip on your thighs now tightening. He pinches you shortly after and you raise and the vision of his face red and his lips shining with your juice is the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.  
"How does it taste?" you ask, and he licks his lips.  
"So sweet, mistress. I could do this all day long"  
"You're being such a good boy, you know that?", you caress his abused hair as you speak, and he leans into the touch, "I will let you cum after I have".  
He tries to thank you but you sit on him again, suffocating his words. He doesn't lose one single moment and goes back to licking and kissing so good. When he starts sucking on your clitoris, you feel yourself growing really close and you grip his hands to try and communicate it to him.   
He probably gets it, because he yanks you closer and starts tongue fucking you, darting it in and out and in again and then you feel the familiar rush and you come, right in his mouth already sucking it all, as you moan and repeat his name again and again.  
The rush slowly ends and you find youself grinding lazily on his face as he finishes cleaning you up. You keep it up until he's done and he's just peppering you with lusty kisses.  
"Good boy" you breathe, moving lower as to straddle him, "good boy" you repeat as you go lower and activate the vibrator as you start kneeling between his legs.  
It's Brian's turn to squirm now, as you lick slowly his hard on, from the base to the top and then viceversa, not turning off the plug. You follow the veins on his cock, pulsing and warm, and then slowly twirl your tongue around his tip.  
"Oh, please" he shouts, covering his mouth with his hands soon after. But he's too aroused to stop and he keeps making soft noises and at last starts blabbering about all of his fantasies.  
"I love it, mistress, oh please do that again! Yes- like that, please, please--" his voice drops low as he goes on and not much passes before he starts trying to say that he's gonna cum.  
"Mistress- I will- I can't continue, I'm going to-"  
You stop for a moment, looking at him-- laid out like a feast, hands gripping the sheets and abdomden contracting with pleasure. Brian looks back but holding his head up is too hard for him right now, and it drops down again as he spread his legs even further apart and you take him back into your mouth as he reaches his climax, twitching and sobbing, back arching as he loses control.  
You deactivate the vibrator as he winds down slowly, carefully removing the buttplug and giving a little stroke to his now gaping hole, as you taste the last bitter drops of him in your mouth.  
You crawl up until you're side to side and you lay down, your legs entwining.  
"I can do nothing else today" he mutters, putting an arm around your shoulders as you drape yours over his chest, "you wrecked me".  
You slowly reach up to kiss him softly and you feel him smiling against your lips. The golden summer morning light makes the room and Brian's skin glow golden, and you both fall sweetly asleep, satisfied and in love, as birds chirps and sings outside.


End file.
